


Missing You

by juneprota



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneprota/pseuds/juneprota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New relationships are interesting. Kendall and Gigi are vacationing in Miami for New Years Eve with friends. Harry joins them and Zayn doesn't. Gigi gives him a call and pure fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Zayn and Gigi so bear with me.

"You alright, babe?"

Gigi smiled at the question, her nose scrunching in amusement for absolutely no one to see. Things between her and Zayn were still so new that the little things about him still tickled her, like the way he always answered the phone with a sort of concerned lilt to his voice and questions that'd be better placed in the mouths of helicopter parents across America than in the one of her very new boyfriend. Gigi wasn't sure if it was a British thing or a Bradford thing or simply a _Zayn_ thing but the first time he'd answered her call like that, she'd been confused.  _"Uh...yeah. Should I not be?"_ Months into this relationship now though, she knew better. It was still difficult not to answer the question directly though. "Yeah. No. I'm missing you."

"Aw, I don't believe that for a second." Zayn had spent more time than he'd care to admit trying to decide whether or not to join Gigi in Miami for New Years Eve. He'd spent so much time trying to make up his mind that by the time the 29th rolled around, it seemed kind of silly to pack up his bags and make a last minute trip just to spend a few days with his new girlfriend. He'd see her January when they'd both be back in L.A. 

"It's true. I wouldn't lie to you." Gigi rolled over onto her stomach in the massive hotel bed. Talking to Zayn made her feel like a middle schooler all over again and she kind of loved it. While some criticized her for how many men she'd dated over the last couple of years, she didn't see anything wrong with it and she could at least admit to herself that this was her favorite part of a relationship - the beginning, when the boy was so cute and so charming you couldn't see any of his flaws.

"I know you wouldn't, babe. Is Harry not keepin' you entertained?" Zayn couldn't stop himself from bringing it up. It was one of the many reasons he'd had such a hard time deciding on whether or not to join the trip. As much as Zayn could say he loved the boys for the press and the fans and on some level really, truly mean it, Zayn was still hurt that the friendships he'd come to depend on so much fell apart over what amounted to a work decision. And it hurt even more that no one but him seemed to really care or want to make the effort to repair things.

"He's keeping _Kendall_ entertained," Gigi reminded him. She couldn't say anything more about it. The situation was so weird. Two best friends dating two ex-best friends. Double dates obviously weren't in their immediate future. The topic of Harry and Kendall's new flirtationship and Harry and Zayn's strained friendship were topics they all did their best to avoid. Harry was a bit of a wildcard, but Kendall and Zayn were both extremely private about their relationships and while Gigi loved being in the public eye, _everyone_ was her friend. Even the boys who'd hurt her boyfriend. She couldn't hold Zayn's feelings over Harry's head and she'd never stop her best friend from enjoying a little fun and happiness. So she just...didn't talk about it. 

"Yeah," Zayn sighed, not willing to confess to Gigi how uncomfortable the entire situation made him. He was finally striking out on his own, with a new career, a new girl and here comes his past so close to his new life. He'd never escape it and most of him didn't really want to, but he was beginning to realize that if his past was always going to be with him, then he needed to make it right. The negativity of it all was bringing him down. 

"Zaaayn. You're getting quiet. I called you so you could talk to me. I want to hear your voice."

Zayn laughed outright at that. It was the thing that had drawn him to Gigi in the first place. She knew how to keep things light and fun. _Simple._ "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, G. Okay, so what were we talking about? You're missing me right? I don't know, think I still have my doubts. Can you prove it?"

Gigi bit her lip in consideration. "Yeah, hold on a sec." She reached for the earbuds on the nightstand by the bed and plugged them into her phone before putting them into her ears and initiating a Facetime call as she jooshed her hair. Zayn had seen her just after waking up before a few times so there were no illusions to break, but her new boyfriend was still worth a little bit of effort.

Zayn wasn't sure what Gigi was up to until he saw the Facetime call waiting to be accepted and he couldn't help but roll his eyes a little bit. His girlfriend was obsessed with photo and video. Everything was snapchatted or insta'ed. Periscope was her latest thing. And nearly all of their calls ended up happening over Facetime or Skype. So really, Zayn shouldn't have been surprised, but he still was. He pulled the headphones he'd learned to keep in his coat pocket out and accepted the call as he plugged them in and put them in. Once they were in, he took a drag from his cigarette and ignored the little disapproving frown on Gigi's face. Zayn knew she wouldn't say anything about it, even if she wanted to. They were still too new to criticize each other's life choices. He flicked it to the ground anyway though to focus on her. 

"Are you outside?"

"Yeah, stepped out for a bit when you called." Zayn didn't want his nosey sisters listening in. 

"Do you see the proof?" Gigi held the phone away from her a bit so he'd be able to take in her entire upper body. 

Zayn peered closely at her, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for, but soon enough it dawned on him that the shirt she was wearing was his and it sent a bit of fondness through him. "It looks good on you, babe. What you wearing beneath it?" Zayn asked, ever the curious one. 

Gigi smiled teasingly before she moved her phone down her body so he could take in the pink panties she wore and the length of her bare legs. 

"Sick." It was all Zayn could say. He wasn't about to have phone sex with his girlfriend in his mom's backyard. 

It was insane how a little tease and the most juvenile compliment she'd ever received in her life could turn her on so much. New love totally messed with her head. She gave a little frustrated groan and rolled over in bed again, back to her stomach, uncaring that her hair had fallen into her face as she rubbed her hips against the sheets slightly. "I wish you were here." 

"Me too." As much as Zayn was enjoying his time with his family and didn't want to spend the holiday around Harry, he did want to be around Gigi. She was light. There wasn't really another word to describe it. She warmed him up, lit him up, made him feel weightless. She was light and her energy always felt so damn good. 

"Bradford City," Gigi interrupted Zayn's thoughts. "The team, I think? They tweeted me. Wanted to know if I wanted one of their new shirts."

Zayn could only assume that his camera addicted model of a girlfriend had posted a photo of herself in it somewhere. "Well, do you?" he asked, half knowing the answer already.

"Only if it's yours." 

"I'll take care of it and shoot them a reply, okay?"

"Really?" Gigi couldn't hide her excitement about the idea. Blame her obsession with the romance of Disney or the lifestyle of her famous parents, but Gigi was a sucker for public romantic gestures. When she was with someone, she wanted everyone to know about it. She wanted to feel as if they were madly in love and meant to be and everyone to believe it...even if they weren't there quite yet. Because they _could_ be. And the could bes, the possibilities, were what excited her. She and Zayn could be a forever thing, so having him claim her on Twitter felt romantic...not too much. Never too much when he might turn out to be the love of her life. 

"Yeah, I--"

"Ooh, I gotta go," Gigi cut Zayn off and jumped out of bed excitedly at the flurry of text message notifications popping up on her screen. "Kendall's gonna be here in like two minutes." Gigi had actually tried waking the girl up with too many phonecalls to count before she'd given up and called Zayn instead.

Zayn just shook his head and laughed at how easily he was dismissed. "Okay, talk to you later, Gi." 

"Later, babe." Gigi hung up as she walked over to her closet to get ready for her day. Whether she was missing Zayn or not, she knew she'd have a good time today. Her life was too good not to. 


End file.
